1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
Known as this kind of multilayer capacitor is one comprising a capacitor body in which a plurality of inner electrodes are arranged, and a plurality of terminal electrodes formed on the capacitor body (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Power supplies for central processing units (CPUs) mounted in digital electronic devices have been lowering their voltage while increasing their load current and transient current. This has made it very difficult for fluctuations in power voltage to be held below a tolerable level against drastic changes in load current, whereby a multilayer capacitor known as decoupling capacitor has been connected to the power supply. When the load current transiently fluctuates, this multilayer capacitor supplies a current to the CPU, thereby suppressing the fluctuation in power voltage.
Recently, as the CPU operation frequency has further been increasing, the load current and transient current have been becoming higher and greater, whereby the multilayer capacitors employed as the decoupling capacitors have been demanded to increase their capacity, attain appropriately large equivalent series resistance (ESR), and keep an impedance value which is as constant as possible over a wide frequency band while suppressing equivalent series inductance (ESL).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-208361